Land Of Beasts
by Demenior
Summary: Can Kai and Rei survive in a Land where no one is human? Where even their own bitbeasts might turn on them and no route back to earth? Welcome to the realm of the beast, where anything and everything is possible...
1. Comming and Going

**Land Of Beasts**

**I do not own Beyblade**

**Chapter 1: Coming and Going**

Sad, amber eyes watched as the score on the screen changed. The team had just advanced to the finals, crushing the spirit of the now defeated team. He couldn't stand to see others in that state, but he too loved the thrill of victory. The eyes changed, the pity draining out as the camera focused in on the star player and the boy's face rose and seemed to look through the camera, crimson bored strait into amber, but there was no real connection, just anger and remorse. He placed the new attack ring on his beyblade, taking a deep breath and remembering the strange scent of silence in the room. It was completely black in the room, the only light coming from the television. But the amber eyes didn't mind the darkness, pupils widened to take in more light, making it easier to see. He would see through the darkness, find the light of victory and claim it for himself. No matter what.

"Should we go in there, he hasn't said anything for a while?"

"No. He specifically said not to be bothered until he's done. Our captain needs to be respected and we'll just make sure he isn't disturbed, alright?"

"Yeah, okay."

Brown and pink eyes rose to meet in a silent agreement, but there was another feeling deep beneath the furry of the brown orbs, there was love. A love that could not be true, for the pink eyes would always be lost to amber. The door opened and a confident boy walked out. He stood tall and firm, holding his head high and the confidence radiating from him was eagerly absorbed by his teammates, like famished dogs around a steak. They were ready for anything.

* * *

Crimson eyes met limpid blue orbs in a silent conversation. By looking into each other, into the others _souls_, they could agree and disagree without a single word. It was not telepathic; it was not a trick. It was a bond they shared that was still being mended. As the icy eyes began to win the argument, the blood colored pools looked away; blocking the others words from his mind, thoughts and spirit. Instead, they followed the trail down his arm, as he pulled out a blue blade from his pocket. The blade pulsed warmly and the crimson softened, letting down his guard and allowing the familiar presence wash over him and encase him in a blanket of security. It felt good to block out all bad thoughts after crushing dreams; it helped prepare him for battle. The blanket slid away after some time, leaving him feeling cold and empty. But he stretched his arms to the sunlight, letting that keep him warm. He had decided not to feel the freezing power of ice. He would always stay warm and look to the future, trying to stay away from the cold past. The battle coming up would be difficult, hard, but if he succeeded, the chance at total fame would be within reach.

* * *

Tyson's blue eyes filled with worry as images danced around in his mind. Kai would win, Rei would hate Kai. Rei would win, Kai would hate Rei. They would tie and both would be eliminated; though that was highly unlikely, but then they would hate him for not being there to support them._ But we're on different teams. I can't be there for you 24/7_ he thought sadly.

"And we are set for the semi-final round between the fan-favorite White Tiger X and the always ruthless, Blitzkrieg Boys!" Jazzman cried.

On cue, the two teams entered the arena. Rei stared deep into Kai's crimson eyes, trying to read him and get an idea of what he was going to do in this battle, but Kai had closed himself away from everyone, hiding deep down in his protective shell. Rei narrowed his eyes, making the entrance to his own soul smaller and harder to read. Kai gave up on trying to read Rei and sat down on the bench, beside Spencer and Bryan. He wanted to release the heavy case around his soul, but he needed it to protect his thoughts.

Tala and Lee walked to the dish; these two had no trouble in allowing the other to read their soul. They didn't feel the need to hide anything.

"Watch, you see how Kai and Rei are staring into each others eyes, but making their own emotion almost impossible to read. It is a sign of power and both must have something that they are trying to hide." Hitoshi said, stepping up beside Tyson.

"You sound like you're talking about some sappy romance show, _looking into each others eyes_," Tyson repeated in a soap opera voice.

"They say the eye is the door to the soul. If you share a special connection with a person, you can sometimes read their thoughts or know what they are going to do or say. It is a strange sensation that has no equal. It would be best to remember that, Tyson" Hitoshi replied.

"Yeah whatever," Tyson mumbled quietly.

"Tala and Lee's fight will not be of much interest, but wait until Kai and Rei start. It will be unlike any battle you've ever seen." His older brother warned.

"Are you ready Beyblade rs? Three…Two…One… LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Jazzman screamed.

Tala and Lee simultaneously launched their blades. Their battle was played blow for blow, just trying too wear down and knock the other out. There were no special moves or plays, just going head to head. It thrilled the fans, but the battle wouldn't be remembered for long.

Wolborg and Galleon collided head on, and smoke and dust filled the air. When it cleared, everyone was stunned to see both beyblades lying together in the middle of the dish. Tala and Lee retrieved their blades and, heads down in shame, walked back to their team.

"Alright! I've got some special news for you bladers and fans! The winner of this next match will decide who goes on to the finals, and who will walk away with the agony of defeat!"

"**That's a sure turn of events, eh AJ?"**

"Right-e-o, Brad! It looks like everything's gonna be on the line for this fight. And just look at the competitors, they must be feeling pretty pressured right about now!"

Kai and Rei were quietly making their way to the dish, they were once again trying to read the other, but to no avail. It was like trying to read a blank sheet of paper, without words, it was useless. Dranzer and Drigger stirred nervously in their blades, something was going to happen. But ancient law of the beast made it impossible for them to warn their masters.

"Are You Ready Beybladers? Three…Two…One… Lettt Ittt Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"

Dranzer and Drigger landed in the dish and began circling the rim. Kai and Rei made a few small moves, falsely darting at one another, then retreating until they could get a read on their opponents beyblade. They weren't ready to take a big risk and dive right into what might be a trap. The crowd began booing them after a few minutes of this, finding this battle unworthy of their standards. But after some time of listening to the crowd and sizing each other up, Kai/Dranzer and Rei/Drigger were read to fight. Both blades flew towards each other and collided, causing some pieces of the classic bowl dish to go flying into the audience. Kai and Rei continued their attacks. Drigger rushed forwards, Dranzer dodged to the right and then shot left to hit Drigger, Drigger pulled back at the last second and the two began chasing each other around the dish. Kai and Rei watched every movement in the dish, looking for an opening. One mistake could cost them…

Drigger and Dranzer were more unsettled than ever, and it was throwing off Kai and Rei's strategies had planned. They were heading into battle, but there was something terribly different. The white tiger and the phoenix had no wish to fight each other, but they had to obey their masters. Halfheartedly they slammed into one another, but their power was still great and it shook the stadium with a relentless force.

Dranzer. What's wrong? Kai thought to himself, Dranzer was acting so strange. It was like she didn't want to be here, fighting with him. He couldn't understand but there must've been some argument or feeling between Drigger and Dranzer that was holding her back. Kai looked up to Rei and Rei lifted his head to meet Kai's gaze. They hadn't even realized that their guards had been thrown away, they needed the energy to go into their battle, but they read each other before they knew what was happening.

Dranzer and Drigger clashed again, but this time much more power was in the attack and power became like a wind and lashed out at everything. Kai and Rei were blocked from view as a massive storm of light descended on the arena…

* * *

-_Tyson! I must leave right now, your friends will be in grave danger if I do not help them. I will return shortly_- Dragoon cried in Tyson's head quickly. Tyson felt strangely empty as Dragoon left him and he watched on the screen as the massive whirlwind of light suddenly turned a shade of bright blue, but the blue quickly faded away into the light.

* * *

Max shivered coldly, as did all the members of the Allstarz, while they felt their bitbeasts drawn to the light that had hidden Kai and Rei from view. The bitbeasts from all the teams flew into the light, for a reason that could not be revealed because of the ancient laws.

* * *

Rei screamed in agony, but the howling of the wind made it impossible for even himself to hear it. He felt the air lashing at him, striking him with its incredible force. He could see red lines zigzagging down his arm and he could swear his skin was being peeled away. He almost felt like he was being ripped from himself. His eyes were unable to close and although the wind was pushing him back, Rei felt that he was being drawn out through his eyes. He could see Kai, just a few meters away. Kai had a distant look in his eyes and Rei gasped as he saw that Kai was slowly sinking into the ground. He looked down to his feet and found that he was sinking as well. It was like the floor was quicksand and they were slowly being drawn in…

Kai felt so cold, so lonely in the midst of white and screaming wind. He could see bitbeasts from all the other teams, rush in and try to block the wind from him But they were unable to. The force was so strong that they were blown back and eventually had to retreat so that they wouldn't be sealed to the fate that was falling on the shoulders of the two morals in the tornado. He had fallen through the floor, up to his waist and found it almost impossible to move his fingers or arms. He felt completely exhausted. But at least Dranzer was still there. She continued to try and cover him with a wing, but she could not touch him, it was another law the bitbeasts had to follow. Kai watched through half dead eyes as Dranzer looked to Drigger, who was trying to shield Rei, and the two nodded. With their battle cry, the two became a bright light and lifted into the air together.

"No… don't leave me… Dranzer…" Kai moaned. His head fell forwards and Kai felt as though he would die at any moment. The floor was up to his chest and he still didn't know what was going on. But one thing for sure was: he was _Alone_.

Rei felt nothing beneath his feet as his head sunk under the liquid concrete. For a moment, he was sure he was dead. The next thing he knew, he was falling… falling…

He screamed in fear and agony, things ripped at him as he fell, cutting him and causing great pain. But he couldn't see anything. It was dark, black, it was like being drawn into oblivion. Kai screamed as well as they two were spun round and round as they fell. Suddenly a red and green light slowed them. It did not touch them, but its power helped slow them. A sudden dreariness washed over Rei and he looked over to see Kai closing his eyes as well…

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes, the sun shone into his face and he clamped his eyes shut tightly. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, then sat up. He was lying in a meadow, filled with green grass and bright flowers. The meadow was surrounded by a lush forest and Kai could see some mountains in the distance. A warn breeze brushed past him and rippled the grass. Rei shifted beside him.

"Rei. Hey, Rei. Wake up," Kai nudged the raven-haried boy beside him reassuringly. Rei moaned and slowly opened his eyes, sitting up and taking in the breathtaking scenery.

"It's good you're up, boys. There is much you must know."

Rei and Kai stood up and turned around, standing behind them was a girl and a boy. The girl had fiery red hair that hung down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright blue and seemed kind and fierce at the same time. She appeared frail and quite thin beneath the covering of a dress seemed to be made of red feathers. The boy was muscular and had fierce green eyes. His hair was white and had green stripes running through it. There were smaller green stripes all over his body. He had large, long fangs that hung from his mouth. He was wearing a tunic of white and green stripes, almost matching his skin. It was the boy who had spoken to them first. The boy had his arm around the girls shoulders and they looked a year or two older than Kai and Rei.

"First of all, you are not on Earth and you probably will never return. And we are sorry for that, but we had to save you." The girl said softly, though there was no real sadness in her voice.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded. Both Rei and Kai could feel a strange, familiar power radiating off of the other two.

"Silence, mortal! I would think you would know who we are by now. Or are you to blind to even see past your nose?" the boy snapped. Kai looked down at his feet.

"Then where are we… Drigger?" Rei asked hesitantly. He was worried that Drigger would yell at him like he had Kai, but instead Drigger's eyes softened.

"You are in our world now. If we had left you in your world, your souls would've been ripped from your flesh and you would cease to exist. We brought you here to save you from that fate, but you mortals can not return to your world now. There is no way." Drigger replied calmly.

"What… do you mean… 'no way'," Kai asked quietly, still looking down.

"It takes almost no energy to bring you into our world, but we would have to exhaust all of the life force from all over our world in order to get you home safely. There is a strong barrier that seals this world away from Earth." Drigger explained.

"We must leave soon, but you must know that this world is unlike yours. It is a reflection of what Earth once was, you must hide in the forests if you wish to survive. There are 'humans' here, wander among them at your own risk for they once were beasts like us, but over the centuries have evolved into a different race. The beasts here will not be as you remembered them on Earth, our laws apply here, but not as many holy ones as you might believe. Now, remember my warnings, for they may help you to survive!" Dranzer cried as she leapt into the air. She spread her wings and was suddenly the bright, burning phoenix Kai remembered her as. Drigger leapt over their heads, becoming the White Tiger and bounded off into the trees. In the distance, Kai and Rei heard other creatures calling. They remembered what Dranzer had said about the other beasts no being what they thought them to be, and so they ran in the opposite direction.

"Rei. Do you really believe we're in the realm of the bitbeasts?" Kai asked, he broke off a small branch from one of the tall trees around them. The trees easily towered over the skyscrapers back on earth.

"I… I don't know." Rei looked down at the ground and kicked some stones.

"Well, first things first. We need to find some food." Kai replied.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO! THEY CAN'T BE GONE! PEOPLE DON'T JUST VANISH LIKE THAT!" Tyson screamed at his older brother. Hitoshi sighed and rubbed his temple, annoyed.

"Tyson. There's no trace of them anywhere, it's like they vanished into thin air and you know our bitbeasts can't tell us where they are, or when they'll return.. It's against their laws. But Kai and Rei are gone and there's no trace of them. Not even a sign that there was a battle there. The only things out of place are the few shards of the stadium that flew into the audience."

"So… what do you think happened to them, Hitoshi?" Max asked worriedly beside Tyson.

Hitoshi shook his head sadly, "I don't know, Max, I honestly don't know."

**Umm….. random thought that I had in my head and so I turned it into a story. Hopefully you enjoy, terribly sorry that everythibng happened at such a fast pace, but I can't seem to find any way to fill in the stuff inbetween. I dunno what to really make of this, hope you enjoy, tell me what you think please-ums!**

**Demenior**


	2. Enemies and Allies

**Land Of Beasts**

**I do not own Beyblade**

**Chapter 2: Enemies and Allies **

Kai cursed as the rock slipped and skinned his thumb again. Rei winced at the line of curses following. The neko then looked down to his own spear, it had been barely sharpened, because he was scared of what might happen if he missed with his rock. Kai's was coming along much better than his, but it also had drops of blood on it from when Kai had accidentally gone over his finger rather than the wood.

The two had found some narrow, long and strong sticks lying around and then begun to sharpen them, using rocks with an angled edge. Kai slashed the sharp edge of the rock along his spear, without hitting his finger. After another half hour or so, Kai's was done and he began testing it. Rei had started speeding up, though his fingers were now scratched up and bleeding a bit. Kai threw his spear like a javelin, but it bounced harmlessly along the ground. In frustration, Kai shot his into some nearby bushes, and Rei looked up as they heard a squealing sound. Kai burst through the bushes and found that he had struck an unsuspecting rabbit. Though it was unusually large…

"So. What should we do about shelter? Find a cave and hope no bear or Gauzy is in it?" Rei laughed quietly. Kai shrugged as he took a bite of the cooked (Very **OVER**cooked) rabbit that they were sharing. There was a small, gurgling stream near them, and Kai and Rei were hoping it didn't carry any killer bacteria.

"Maybe we should climb a tree and hope there's no Crazy Monkey in it," Kai and Rei laughed. It hadn't set in on them that they were alone, the only humans here and even their bitbeasts could kill them. Not to mention that there was no way to get home…

Both boys shivered as a cold wind moaned through the forest," Or maybe we could just stay down here for the night, you know, to keep the fire warm." Rei laughed nervously as he inched closer to the fire. Kai did the same.

"We should probably set up watch for the night, switching back and forth to keep an eye out for any monsters," Kai suggested, "can you estimate an hour?"

Rei nodded slowly," Yeah… I'm pretty sure I can. How 'bout rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first. Winner gets to sleep." Kai nodded and they went into best two out of three. Rei won, Kai had trouble trying to make the hand signals and ended up defeated. The raven neko curled up beside the fire and closed his eyes. But he couldn't get to sleep. There were so many unfamiliar things around him and so many thoughts and questions that by the time his eyes had just started to droop, Kai was getting him up to stand watch.

The rest of the night passed like that. Kai, nor Rei, could sleep when they got a chance, but had to stay up and stand guard while they wanted to go to sleep. It took forever, but morning finally came. Kai and Rei both woke to a world flooded with light and they couldn't even remember who had fallen asleep while standing watch.

They attempted to hunt again, but last nights meal was still heavy in their gut and they found that they weren't very hungry. They had a drink from the stream and continued travelling. They didn't know where they were going so it was more like wandering. They came to a great big, rushing river.

"Should we cross?" Rei asked. Kai nodded in reply. They found an odd bridge of stones jutting out of the water and a fallen log. But as soon as they had begun to cross the water, they knew something was wrong. The water began to lower, draining away… but upstream. Looking up, the two saw an awesome beast absorbing the river. It had a large, black, spiked shell. It's head, arms and legs were purple and it growled at them with angry violet eyes. The beasts name was Draciel.

"Draciel! Don't you remember us? Kai and Rei, we're Max's friends. We're the masters of Dranzer and Drigger," Rei said softly.

"Master?" Draciel chucked angrily, "I have no master. Max is just my way into your world. I fight for him, but he never gives me a second thought. And now… how did you two get here? No doubt Dranzer and Drigger have become too soft and brought you to this realm. But it was all in vein. How do two, young, children expect to survive in a world of great and powerful beasts?"

Kai remembered Dranzer's warning that the beasts would not be who thy seemed to be on earth. To him, Draciel was really a lot like Boris…

It happened all too suddenly, Kai and Rei were suddenly airborne, the log they had been standing on had shattered under the impact of the water Draciel had unleashed. They landed on wet, smooth stones, slipping and sliding on the polished surface. Draciel laughed at them. Kai gathered himself and lunged at Draciel with his spear. The turtle only laughed harder as Kai's spear shattered on his thick shell. With a quick movement, one that seemed to fast for Draciel's bulk, he grabbed Kai and held the mortal high in the air. Kai shook with fear as he felt Draciel's cold, white claws slowly closing around him. Draciel enjoyed the look of fear on Kai's face.

"Scared? But you always seemed so confident when nothing could harm you. I guess you were just a poor, helpless child after all," he laughed triumphantly. Kai closed his eyes and tried to pull away, trying to get away from Draciel's accusations…

"Draciel! Leave Kai alone! We just want to pass by! We don't want to cause you any harm. Please, just put Kai down," Rei said gently, lowering his own spear. He knew they stood no chance against the powerful creature.

"But you trespassed on my territory without my permission. Your foolish friend attacked me for no reason and you expect me to let you go by? I don't like violent trespassers," Draciel snarled angrily.

"Attacked you for no reason? You attacked us first!" Kai yelled.

"Silence, mortal!" Draciel tightened his claws and Kai gasped for breath, "you are in no position to make false assumptions. Besides, that log broke on its own." He smiled cunningly.

"Lair!" Kai spat. He let out a wheeze of breath and began taking shallow breaths as Draciel closed his claws even more. Rei's spear clattered as it hit the ground.

"DRACIEL! PLEASE, JUST STOP THIS! DON'T HURT KAI! DON'T GO TO THIS VIOLENCE!" Rei screamed in desperation. Draciel looked from Kai, down to Rei.

"I still don't see why I should release him. If I do, you will only run into another beast that will destroy you. And I will be known as 'Merciful Draciel'."

"No. We will survive. We will find a way to return to Earth, and we shall do it soon. You have no right to kill us right now, no right at all!" Rei cried, he had no idea of where the words were coming from. Drigger and Dranzer had told them it was impossible for them to leave this world… but then again, how could they?

"I have no right to kill you? Does the predator need permission to kill its prey? Do you need permission to feed yourself, or must I ask the right to eat? It had been long since I have tasted human… and I am not willing to give it up that easily!"

Kai went stiff as Draciel lifted his head and opened his large jaws. It was over… but so soon. Kai couldn't find any emotion to guide him at this moment, not even fear came to him. Suddenly, Draciel screamed in rage. He pulled Rei's spear from his neck and tossed it aside. Blood dribbled from the wound and an angry expression filled Rei's eyes. Draciel opened his claws as he advanced on Rei. Kai fell out and landed on the ground, he rolled to the side quickly to keep from being stepped on. He then jumped to his feet and grabbed his broken spear, then scrambled over to Rei. The two humans watched as the beast slowly advanced on them, they were too scared to run. But brave enough to stare Draciel in the eyes. Draciel suddenly lifted his head, the wind had picked up and the turtle scented the air.

"Dragoon…" he trailed off angrily.

As they heard the cry in the distance, Draciel stopped moving and listened to the sounds. Kai and Rei took this moment to run to the river banks and attempted to get out. Rei helped Kai get up and Kai was pulling Rei out when the neko slipped and fell back into the river. But, the water was rising. The current already tugged at his ankles and Rei knew that if it got too deep, he would be swept away. Draciel was attempting to keep them there. Kai reached down and Rei grabbed his hand again. The Chinese dug his feet into the muddy walls and tried to climb up. He fell again and the water now covered his feet. It was hard to stand in place with the current so strong and Dragoon's cries were getting louder by the second.

"You aren't getting away that easily, human," Draciel growled. He moved over to Rei, who was trying to climb out once again. Kai pulled with all his might and Rei slowly came up. The raven-haired boy stabbed his feet into the soft mud on the backs and grabbed Kai's arm, near his elbow. Kai grasped the back of Rei's shirt and pulled. He was being dragged towards the edge, Rei's weight weighing him down. Rei put one hand on solid ground and pushed himself up. He was going to make it! The two collapsed on the ground as Draciel swiped at the spot where Rei had just been dangling.

"Stupid mortals!" Draciel yelled in rage. He brought his claws up and as Kai and Rei watched the claws, they could see a dark blob in the sky that was getting larger by the second.

"Run, Kai!" Rei screamed. The two shot off as Draciel brought his claws down and raked the spot they had just been in. The turtle attempted to climb onto the riverbank, but his bulk was too massive. Kai and Rei burst into the trees only seconds before Dragoon landed.

"So Draciel, having trouble getting out of you little puddle?" Dragoon laughed at the flustering beast.

Draciel growled angrily at him and it was then that Dragoon noticed the wound.

"Who did that?" Dragoon asked immediately.

"A… mortal. Kai and Rei," Draciel coughed, "they escaped from me just moments ago. If you go to catch them, do whatever you want to Kai, but I want to personally tear Rei limb from limb."

"I'll do my best to keep him alive." Dragoon turned around, on all fours, and with a flick of his long tail, was airborne once more.

* * *

"Keep running Rei. We can't let them catch us!" Kai panted. The two were still running, after hearing Draciel's request for them to be captured, their pace had become quite fast.

They tripped and stumbled over logs and rocks, branches and sticks tore at their upper torso, while bushes and smaller, thorny plants dug into their legs. Kai burst out from the trees, right onto the top of a very steep hill, he stopped himself right on the edge though, but he quickly realized what was about to happen.

"Rei! Slow do-" Kai was cut off as Rei, who was trying to stop, slammed into him. The two fell down the hill, rolling over each other and hitting sharp rocks and bashing their heads against the ground. Rei hit a tree while Kai rolled on a little ways more. They lay there, gasping for breath and trying to get their direction back in order. They were so dizzy, that they couldn't even tell which way was up. Rei was able to stand by leaning against the tree, though his knees were shaking badly and his head was throbbing. Kai struggled to his feet, but fell over again. They waited there, breathing hard, until the world stopped spinning. Then Kai got to his feet once more, but was shaking badly. When Rei could see strait, he realized he had cut himself badly on the tree. The side of his shirt was ripped open and he could see some red beginning to soak the white cloth. He muttered a curse and stumbled over to Kai.

"We… have to… keep move… ing," Rei said. He put a hand on Kai's shoulder to try and help the Russian calm down. Kai was shaking so badly that Rei swore he could've started an earthquake. They heard Dragoon in the distance and panic began to consume them once more.

"We should run… really, really quickly," Kai suggested. Rei nodded and the two bolted. Kai was falling behind, as he tripped and stumbled over his still shaky legs. His feet felt numb and he couldn't move or lift them properly.

The trees began to thin out and though they tried, Kai and Rei couldn't get their feet to change direction. They were running strait for open areas. The wind had really picked up and was blowing around them in great gusts, hitting them and throwing them off balance. Kai stumbled over another rock. He tripped and fell, he tried to call out to Rei, but the wind silenced him. Suddenly, teeth closed around him, grabbing the dirt and grass around Kai. Kai screamed in pure fear and leapt to his feet, almost falling over. Dragoon's fangs snagged on a tree root and Kai dashed from his jaws. He shot forwards to where Rei was, the neko had just seen Dragoon with his fangs around Kai. Dragoon pulled free of the root and glared down at the two mortals before him. Kai and Rei took a step back, afraid of what was to come.

Dragoon chuckled, "I still can't believe you're here, humans. _Real_, live humans. In our world! It is a bit of a mystery why Drigger and Dranzer had the guts to bring you here. They never had a heart for anyone or thing, except for each other. It's just too bad you have to go so soon," Dragoon looked to Kai, "I don't really have a taste for human blood. I prefer torture, but Draciel," the dragon looked to Rei, "Draciel is addicted to the taste of your kind. The clan that worshipped him always made sacrifices of blood to him. He'll finish you off quickly."

"You'll never get us. We'll make it back to our world. Just wait and see," Kai snapped angrily. Dragoon laughed at the comment.

"Besides, you say you have no taste for human flesh. Why should you be hunting us for Draciel? It makes no sense," Rei concluded.

"Draciel and I are allies. Though he will not die from the wound, I cannot stand creatures who would harm a sacred beast. Especially if it is not from our world!" Dragoon suddenly lunged forwards and caught the two in his jaws. Kai was dangling out of his mouth though, only handing on because his spear was wedged between Dragoon's fangs. Dragoon shook his massive head to try and loosen Kai's spear, and the Russian lost his grip. Kai fell, it was a long fall, but he landed in a tree and fell from branch to branch.

Rei latched onto Dragoon's tongue as the dragon lifted his head strait up. He was sliding back wen something caught his eye. The spear! Still holding onto the slippery, disgusting tongue with one hand, Rei reached out and swiped at the spear. He lost his grip and slid down before he grabbed hold of Dragoon's tongue again. Rei pulled himself up a tiny bit, Dragoon's large, gaping throat just a few feet below him. Rei made another lunge for the spear and…

Kai landed on the ground, hard, since the trees still were quite high. He starred up at the colossal beast before him, wondering if Rei was still alive. But… if Rei was gone… what would happen? Dragoon suddenly howled in a frenzied rage. He swung his massive head back and forth quickly, in an attempt to rid himself of the agony. Something flew from his mouth and landed in a nearby tree. Dragoon coughed up some blood, spit and… a spear. The dragon growled loudly and bid the humans a farewell.

"Don't you worry, pathetic mortals, I will be back. Mark my words. And when I do return… I will give you a torture so terrible, you can not even imagine!" he screamed. With that, Dragoon bounded off into the air and disappeared into the wind…

* * *

"Rei! Rei! Where are you? Answer me!" Kai called. He was searching for Rei, it had been some time now. Right now, Kai was knee deep in a stream, he had found some footprints leading from a tree deeper into the woods, but they had vanished into the stream. There was still no sign of Rei and Kai was fearing the worst. He continued on, shivering and cold. Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell into the freezing water. This happened a repetitive number of times until Kai could barely move.

Kai searched on until he couldn't walk because of the numbing pain in his feet. He sat down on a rock and pulled off his shoes. His socks were cold, muddy and soaked. His feet were blistered and bleeding, sore and worn out. His clothes were soaked and he was chilled to the bone. Kai sighed and rubbed one of his feet, trying to warm it up. He finally gave up and limped around to find some firewood. Then he spent the next twenty minutes lighting the fire. When he finally got it going, he had trouble keeping the embers lit. Kai prodded at the red embers with a stick, then threw a small twig into the fire. He rested his head on a hand and continued poking at the flames. Kai didn't even realized he had fallen asleep, until he woke up the next day…

* * *

Rei opened his amber eyes and sat up. There was a blanket over him and a fire burning nearby, he felt quite cozy. Kai was lying beside him, he too had a blanket on, but he was shivering badly. Rei placed a cautious hand on Kai's forehead and found it burning with fever. He pulled back, almost scared.

"Good morning Rei," a voice said from behind him. Rei turned around and smiled with relief…

* * *

Two days… it's been almost two whole days since they disappeared. And… it almost feels like they're not gone. Like they've just gone on a long trip for a while, yeah, that's it. They went on a big trip and'll be back soon. Tyson smiled halfheartedly, still getting over Kai and Rei's disappearance.

-Dragoon, why can't you tell me what's going on?-

-_Tyson, you understand that I have laws to live by and one is that I cannot predict the future for you. I am allowed to warn you to move or not to say something, if it will save your life, but that is the most I can do. Please understand me Tyson, I wish to tell you, but I cannot._-

-Thanks Dragoon. You're the best.-

(Although, we all know that Dragoon tried to eat Kai and Rei, proving the point that he isn't 'the best')

-_I will always be here to protect you Tyson. Don't worry._-

Tyson smiled inwardly and jumped to his feet. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a can of pop. Chugging it down, Tyson walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Using the remote, he turned on the TV and watched the news. It was all about Kai and Rei's disappearance. There were a ton of rumors going around, like the one where they were zapped into a spaceship and flown away to a distant galaxy to be experimented on. There was another that said they had been taken into another world, but Tyson laughed at that. It was even more unlikely than being kidnapped by aliens. He watched the news until he fell asleep out of pure boredom.

**So, uh, here's chapter 2. Hopefully you're enjoying Kai and Rei's adventure in a world where basically everyone and everything is out to get them. Thanks for the coughfewcough reviews I got for the first chapter. So R&R please and thanks you, tell me if you think this is moving along too quickly or if something doesn't seem right or is confusing and I'll be sure to explain it. BI!**

**Demenior**


	3. Surround and Avoid

**Land of Beasts**

**I Own No Beyblade**

**Chapter 3: Surround and Avoid**

Kai opened his eyes much later in the day. Someone placed a hand to his forehead and they sighed. He felt cold, wet and sick. He looked over to the person sitting beside him and was surprised to see Dranzer. She smiled at him and then placed a damp cloth on his forehead. Kai closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. He could hear Rei and Drigger talking a ways away. There was a rustle of leaves nearby and birds singing in the trees. Kai slowly drifted back to sleep, the noises becoming quieter and quieter.

Dranzer sat beside Kai for a while, keeping check on his temperature and condition. She changed the cloth again and ran her fingers along the side of his face. She stopped at his chin, then slowly pulled her hand back. Dranzer could tell that Kai was still much to cold, and she really hated how he was shivering so badly. Her fingers began to glow with red heat and she carefully placed touched them to Kai's neck. When she pulled away, there was a small, red hot mark on Kai's pale skin. It slowly faded away, as his body absorbed the heat.

* * *

"We found you collapsed on the ground near a large cave. When we couldn't find Kai anywhere near, we went to look for him as well. We found him passed out by a small fire he had made, but he was soaking wet and freezing cold. We took both of you and brought you here, where it would be safe and dry," Drigger explained to Rei.

"Thank you so much. I would've died if you hadn't saved me," Rei said. Drigger brushed a lock of white hair out of his face. His bright green eyes look strait into Rei and Rei could tell he was saying 'you're welcome'.

The two were hunting for some food. Drigger was showing Rei how to handle a spear properly and how to throw one.

"You're holding it wrong again. Tilt the front a little bit upwards. No, that's to high! Rei, just listen to me and don't be so cocky," Drigger growled. Rei sighed and looked to the older boy beside him.

"Hey, Drigger, how come you're a person? I mean, I've always known you as the '_mighty White Tiger_'," Rei asked. He stabbed the sharp end of the spear into the ground and rested his chin on the flat end.

Drigger sighed and folded his arms across his chest, preparing for another bombardment of questions, "Well, you see, Rei, this is our world. We can do almost anything and everything here. It is easy to wander around in the form of the beast, but it takes less energy to be a human. We also get to experience the world in another way when we are human."

"Um… please don't find this offensive, but, are you and Dranzer… uh… together?" Rei shifted nervously under Drigger's gaze.

"That is another advantage of being humanoid. The ancient laws say that we must love with our own kind, like a phoenix to a phoenix, or a tiger to a tiger. But many times, one falls in love with one from a different type. Dranzer and I are part of an outcast group that believes the old ways are not the right ways anymore. Of course, we are small in numbers now, but we are still a band. Others like Dragoon and Draciel despise us because we are so rebellious. They still believe that the old ways work for us."

"So… would the others accept us?" Rei questioned, his eyes beginning to shine with hope.

"Yes, they probably wouldn't kill you. But they wouldn't hesitate to harm you if you didn't give our vow to them. I can teach you, but if you run into one who is not part of the rebellion, they will still kill you, despite the vow you say to them. It won't mean anything to them." Drigger spent the next little while making Rei memorize the vow. Then they went back to hunting.

* * *

Kai woke up many times over the next three days. He was still quite feverish and only stayed awake for a few minutes at a time. Dranzer always stayed behind to keep an eye on him. One night Rei had come back late from exploring/hunting and had seen Drigger kiss Dranzer, but all he did was smile and chuckle quietly. It almost seemed like everything was going to be okay, but of course, reality won't let that happen.

* * *

Rei and Drigger were out hunting and Dranzer was tending to the fire near Kai. She had to keep it at the right temperature so that he wasn't too cold or overheated. Kai coughed and opened his eyes. She smiled at him as he sat up. Kai looked around for a while before his eyes rested on Dranzer.

"Good morning. I hope you're up for good now," Dranzer said sweetly. Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead painfully. He attempted to get up, but Dranzer pushed him back down.

"Stay in bed. You need your rest." She looked him in the eye and Kai nodded weakly. What she did next shocked Kai. Dranzer leaned forwards and kissed his forehead gently in an act of kindness.

Kai was sitting by the fire when Drigger and Rei returned. Rei ran over and patted Kai on the back, congratulating him for getting better. Drigger just said 'hi', though Kai didn't reply. The human-tiger embraced Dranzer in a hug, and she returned it. Rei smiled, physically and mentally.

* * *

They moved to a different camp the next day, incase someone, or something, was searching for them. Dranzer and Drigger explained that they were basically outlaws, if they were captured, they would most likely be killed. Kai and Rei asked no more. Drigger secretly noticed how Dranzer would look at Kai. It made him curious, but he never spoke of the issue.

Rei and Drigger would go out hunting everyday, and since Kai was still getting over the fever, he stayed back at camp and helped Dranzer with keeping the fire going and getting ready to make dinner. Life was going well, for everyone but Kai and Rei.

* * *

One night, Kai and Rei were lying side by side in a meadow a ways away from the camp. They had gone off on their own to discuss some things that were bothering them.

"It's finally starting to set in that we're not going home…" Rei trailed off as his voice began to choke with tears. Kai changed his gaze from the stars to his friend beside him. He wanted to comfort the neko-jin, but tears were threatening to spill in his eyes. It had been a long time since Kai had felt this sad, distraught. The only time he probably would've come close to this feeling was when Dranzer was taken from him. Rei blinked most of the tears away, but some spilled out onto his tan face. He wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, I don't usually get this emotional," Rei laughed, but it was a sad laugh that was only trying to cover his distress.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. We're… alone. And that's how it's gonna be," Kai sighed sadly.

"Alone… but what about Dranzer and Drigger?" Rei asked.

"They're the ones who brought us here. They _belong_. But us, we're outsiders. We don't belong and we never will," Kai explained, looking back to the sky.

"We don't belong, kinda like you," Rei laughed and playfully punched Kai in the shoulder. It wasn't a rude remark, not meant to be mean. Kai chuckled quietly, but deep down, he was crying.

* * *

Drigger sat by the fire with Dranzer. The phoenix had her head resting on his shoulder. They both felt terrible about bringing Kai and Rei here, but it was better than being wiped from existence… like the bitbeasts had.

The human-tiger sighed and rested his head on Dranzer's head. She put an arm around him, to comfort him, and he kissed her. They looked into each others eyes and saw a burning passion. Drigger remembered back to when he had first met Dranzer, when they were very young, for bitbeasts. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she still was. They had done everything together, never to be separated or torn apart.

And then that terrible day came.

They had woken up to find their home too far away to ever return. They had woken up to find that nothing was the same. They had woken up to find that they could take the form of a beast. They had woken up immortal.

Drigger had his hands clasped in Dranzer's hand. His grip suddenly tightened and Dranzer knew he was thinking about that day. She took her other hand and gently stroked his face with her warm fingers. Drigger calmed down and then patted her hand. He said thanks in his silent way of talking then looked up to the stars. Dranzer followed his gaze and they were both thinking about the humans and what might've happened if they had left them in their world… would they have survived?

* * *

Tyson looked up as he heard the door open. He heard Hitoshi slam the door closed and put his jacket on the rack. The older Granger walked into the room and paused to looked down at Tyson. Tyson smiled and gave him an idiotic wave.

"There's still no news on your friends, Tyson. No evidence of anything. They're still looking, but I don't think Kai and/or Rei will ever be found." Hitoshi sighed. He grabbed Tyson's can of pop out of his brothers hand and finished it off.

"Hey!" Tyson cried.

Hitoshi tossed the can back to him, empty, "Thanks."

Still no sign huh? Well, I bet, no I _know_ they'll be back. I know I'll see them again. Just you wait Hitoshi, just you wait Tyson thought as he watched his pessimistic brother walk into the kitchen.

Tyson turned his attention back to the TV It was another News Report on Kai and Rei. There was still no trace of them…

* * *

Kai stared aimlessly into the fire. So much had happened over the last few days, it was still sinking in. He was still feeling the pressure of being in another world, not that he missed humans all _that_ much, but the fact that this place was so different. Kai winced as he felt the bruises around his torso from Draciel's claws, a thought occurred to him that Max was just a pawn of Draciel's… but he shook his head at the idea. There were still hundreds, maybe thousands of beasts out there, and only a small handful _might _protect them. Rei had talked a bit about some vow Drigger had taught him, but Kai hadn't really paid attention. Rei came and sat down beside Kai, the cut on his side from when they had rolled down the hill was scabbed over, but looked painful. Rei managed to put on a smile and poked at the flames with a stick.

"Dranzer and Drigger have to leave today," Rei whispered quietly. Kai looked to Rei questioningly.

"Whenever Drigger and I go hunting, he always looked to the mountain, and, today the two of them are being secretive and pulling away, so that we won't notice them disappear until it's too late." Kai nodded understandingly.

"What are _we_ supposed to do until we happen, by ill fate, to run into them again?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Survive, I guess," Rei shrugged, dropping the stick into the fire so that it didn't burn his hands.

"That sounds reasonable to me. Survivor Ultimate. Survive or die, no immunity, truces or rewards. Just plain survival." Kai leaned backwards so he was lying on his back.

They heard the breaking of twigs as Dranzer and Drigger slipped into the forest. Kai cursed under his breath and walked to a nearby tree, breaking off a thick branch which he then broke again over his knee. Kai tossed one half to Rei and then sat down, picking up a rock and preparing himself for the agonizing task of making another spear.

* * *

Rei winced as Kai raked his thumb and once more, the line of curses followed. With an almost amused sigh, he shook his head and began sharpening his spear as well. It took some time, not as much time as it had the first time, but now Rei had the task of showing Kai how to throw a spear properly, though Kai wasn't very agreeable.

"Tilt it up a bit more," Rei said.

Kai looked over to him, "I'm holding it how I want to."

"Tilt it up."

"Why?"

Rei growled, "Because that's the only way you're going to learn how to do it properly."

"So? I'll do it how I want."

"Listen to me! I know ho to do this! While you were back here helping Dranzer at camp, Drigger was teaching me how to properly use a spear, and now I'm going to teach you!"

Kai shook his head with a cunning smile, "Great. You learned from Drigger, and I'll teach myself." He then went and sat down on a nearby stump. Rei muttered a few curses under his breath then wandered into the thick undergrowth. Kai snorted and then followed after Rei.

When the Russian caught up, Rei was making his way back towards their first camp with Dranzer and Drigger.

"Where are you headed?" Kai asked.

"Back to where we first 'met' Dragoon," Rei replied calmly.

Kai stopped dead in his tracks, "Are you serious? Draciel _and_ Dragoon will be all over that place looking for _us_! Because they want to _kill _us! They'll devour us alive and get drunk on our blood you idiot!"

Rei turned around and glared at Kai, still annoyed at his attitude while Rei had been trying to mentor him, "Well, you haven't been the bravest person here! You've been acting more like a retard! _I_ was the one who rescued you from Draciel! _I_ was the one who fought my way out of Dragoon's fangs! _I _was the one who went hunting to get you some friekin' meat to cook on the fire like some sort of friekin' girl!"

Kai was taken aback by his friends words, he looked to the ground, "No, Rei… I didn't, I mean… I didn't mean it like… like _that_."

Alas, Rei was not one to be put off. His grief and anger came spilling out aimed at Kai, "There you go again! Acting like some little kid! Is that it, Kai? Are you just some lost kid trying to find somewhere to fit in, but all you can do is act cool and tag along like some stray mutt?"

"Stray mutt? Stray mutt! I lived in Balcov Abbey for as long as I can remember! In fact, it was so bad that I decided to forget it! I'm doing the best I can to fit in, but it's too hard for me! My grandpa hates me, I don't have any other family and I'm nothing like you, or Max, or Tyson!" Kai yelled in defense.

"So is that it? You're trying to fit in?" Rei sneered coldly, "but guess what, Kai. You fit in more than I do! Everyone always turns to you and looks to you for your silent support! I'm the one always left alone! I'm the one who's always let out of conversations and events! Before they ask me to go to the park or anything, they ask _you_!"

"That's cause they know you'll go! You're as close to them as a brother! I'm the distant one who no one feels comfortable around! They only reason they turn to me is because I've grown up knowing how to deal with the problems they're facing! I have the experience! That's all!" Kai turned and walked back into the woods, out of sight. As soon as he was gone, Rei fell to his knees and punched the ground with a shaking fist. Tears spilled from his eyes and sobs shook his body.

Rei was now alone.

He waited there, confused, as he relayed what had just happened. Kai was gone. He couldn't go back to the Russian, even if Kai had been a total jackass. No, Rei was now on his own and that was what he was going to have to get used to. With a sad sigh, Rei stood up and, picking up his spear, headed towards Draciel and Dragoon.

* * *

Kai stormed back to the camp. He kicked at the dead embers from the old fire. He kicked at the beds that he and Dranzer had made from grass and leaves.

"Why?" he screamed to the surrounding forest, "why am I such a freak?"

Kai ran blindly into the woods. The only thing he carried with him was his spear. He crashed through the thick undergrowth, twigs, sticks and branches cut at his arms as he tried to protect his face.

* * *

"_There is still no news on the location of world Beyblade stars, Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon. We ask that if you have any information on where these two boys are call in immediately. _

_Kai and Rei vanished nearly two weeks ago in a match during the world tournament, which has been postponed until they are found. Investigators have been searching all this time, but little hope is left that they are alive. _

_Once again, if you have any information, please call this numb-"_

"They're alive! They're alive!" Tyson screamed.

"Tyson! Shut! Up! You've been saying that for weeks! Just go prove it! I'm sick of hearing you complain and whine as you just get a potbelly and weigh the couch down!" Hitoshi suddenly screamed from the kitchen. Tyson quickly fell quiet.

Hitoshi had been very moody lately. Yelling at Tyson for no apparent reason, breaking out in anger fits. He had once just started balling his eyes out in the middle of the hallway. Whenever Tyson got to close to figuring out what was wrong, Hitoshi turned around and was furious at him for a day or two. He was gone more and more and never hung around for long. He had just come in a few minutes ago and started washing the dishes.

"Hey," Tyson asked hesitantly, "how's Grandpa?"

Grandpa's age had finally caught up with him and the old man was having serious trouble staying in motion, all his training had finally taken its toll on him. It turned out he was a diabetic, and his lungs were half full with dirt and grime. Unfortunately, Grandpa was now confined to the hospital, and Tyson hadn't been able to visit because Hitoshi wouldn't drive him and the hospital was all the way across town.

"Fine." Hitoshi didn't bother adding any emotion at all, Tyson could tell he was struggling to keep from yelling again. There was the sound of water draining down the sink as Hitoshi finished the dishes. The older Granger **('--U'I couldn't remember their Japanese last name) **walked into the living room and turned to Tyson.

"I'm leaving for a while, and I don't expect to be back for a while. See ya," he turned and walked out.

"Make sure to bring some more food!" Tyson called after him.

Tyson wandered around the house for some time. It seemed so empty. He traced his fingers over the familiar boards in the training hall, and he laughed as the memories leapt off the wood and called out to him.

"_Come'on lil' dude! How'd you ek'spect to succeed without your whole mind?"_

"_But Gwampaa! It's too hawd!" a young Tyson complained._

"_Nonsense! I know you can do it, dog! Just believe in your sweet moves and practice, practice, practice!" Grandpa patted Tyson on the shoulder._

"_Wes, Gwandpa. But… I miss Mommy and Daddy and Hitothi. It's bowing here wif-out dem!" Tyson wiped away some tears from his big eyes._

"_Aw! Don't worry lil' man! You and me'll do jus' fine in our new crib!"_

"_But I's too bwig for a cwib!" Tyson cried out in alarm._

Tyson sighed sadly and walked along in silence. He cautiously wandered outside and threw some bread crumbs to the cod in the pond Grandpa had built. Everything here shouted out with the essence of the old man. It made Tyson feel so calm, though this wasn't the best of times to not feel any worry or sorrow. Tyson looked up at the sky and lifted his arms to the clouds.

"Please!" he begged, "please change my life back to normal! Bring Kai, Rei, Grandpa and Hitoshi back to me! I feel so lonely without them!"

Tyson really was alone. Hilary was off visiting relatives, Daichi was back home. (Wherever that is) Kenny was with Max in America, with Judy, and no one wanted to hang out with him, because there was some suspicion he was the reason Kai and Rei had vanished.

Tyson looked down to his beyblade. Slowly he touched the bit chip to his forehead, "Dragoon, I'm begging you. Please bring Kai and Rei back. Please help my Grandpa get better and please let me figure out what's wrong with Hitoshi."

There was no reply.

Tyson walked inside and a few minutes later, the sound of a television could be heard from inside the 'crib'.

**Awww, poor Tyson. I guess I had to throw in some angst because everything is chaos in both worlds… doesn't really seem like that where Kai and Rei are, but hopefully it'll start to make some sense. Thanks for the reviews and please review some more! I have a vague idea of where this story is going, so please bear with me. R&R please and thank you! Bi!**

**Demenior**


	4. Death, Joy and Pain

**Land Of Beasts**

**I own no Beyblade… if I did, it might turn out like this story…**

**Chapter 4: Death, Joy and Pain**

Kai collapsed to the ground for what felt like the kazillienth time that day. He had been wandering around for three days now, nothing to eat and little to drink. Kai was bone-thin, and quite pale.(More than usual) His hair was a mess and his clothes were ragged. He lay there for a few minutes then, by some, unknown will, pushed himself to his feet and continued limping along.

As he stumbled, Kai stabbed his spear into the earth to keep himself up. He knew that if he didn't eat soon, he would die. But he couldn't find anything to eat. Kai half tripped, half collapsed into a clearing some time later. He felt like he didn't have the strength to get up again. Kai passed in and out of the world as time passed. He had rolled onto his back and stared up at the darkening sky, since there was a storm coming, waiting for death to take him. He could feel no pain from his stomach, no pain from the cuts and scrapes he had received over the last few days. No pain came from the black and blue bruises around his torso. No pain… Kai sighed and closed his eyes…

There was and odd scraping sound and Kai suddenly found himself rolling. Panic and fear made him scramble to his feet and look around wildly, but there was nothing to see. It was dark out, Kai looked down to where he had just been lying, and saw deep, narrow, long claw marks in the ground. There was a bitbeast nearby.

A growl from the forest made Kai look up from the sleek groves in the ground. The tranquility night usually brought for him washed away and all that was left was a cold, cruel fear. With his heart hammering in his chest, Kai slowly turned in circles, to see the woods around him.

Who was it? Dragoon? Draciel? Drigger? Dranzer? Or some other beast that he hadn't encountered yet? There was a growl behind him and Kai whirled around, but to his dismay he only saw branches that had just been disturbed. Thunder rang out from overhead and the rain began to fall. Kai was nudged forwards from behind, but he saw nothing as he whirled around. No, wait. Kai's eyes widened as he stared into yellow, glowing eyes.

"Who… Who Are You?" Kai yelled. There was no reply. The eyes continued to watch him.

"Are You Friend Or Foe?" Kai demanded. When there was no answer, he quickly bent down and picked up his spear. It was hard to see in the downpour of rain now. The eyes were gone.

"_So. It is true. Humans have now entered our world!" _a snarl said behind Kai. Kai turned around and beheld Wolborg trotting into the clearing, so that his front half was visible, while his hind legs and tail were still in the forest.

"Are you friend or foe?" Kai asked again, taking a step back.

Wolborg didn't take heed of Kai's question and softly padded into the clearing, the rain sticking his coat to his sides and the water dripped off his muzzle and the icicles around his neck.

"To think… this was once a human free realm," the wolf muttered, almost sadly.

Kai brought his spear up in front of him, the point facing Wolborg in case of an attack. Wolborg smiled at Kai's defense move, his smile was something like a grin, he barred his teeth and his eyes said nothing about aggression. He took a few steps forwards and towered over Kai.

"Now, what to do with you? What to do with one who does not belong, but cannot leave? Kill them?" Wolborg stood there, looking down on Kai with his head turned, so that only one yellow eye watched the human.

"Try to kill me then! I've survived being caught in Draciel's claws and in the fangs of Dragoon!" Kai snapped, despite his fear.

"Yes, that would say that you are doing well in protecting yourself. But, alas, you are just skin and bones!" Wolborg took a paw and with the front of his paw, gave Kai a nudge that sent the human sprawling onto the ground. Kai quickly sprang to his feet, but Wolborg had also knocked most of his energy out of his body. Kai turned and tried to run away, but Wolborg reached forwards and scooped Kai up with a paw and pulled Kai back in front of him.

"Why run so quickly, 'brave warrior'?" Wolborg smirked.

Panting, Kai looked up to the colossal wolf above him. If Wolborg was going to kill him, Kai would stand no chance.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Kai asked, once again shading out his fear.

Wolborg leaned down to look Kai in the eye, "I see great determination in you, warrior. You know you cannot kill me, but I can be the end of you in a single movement," Wolborg suddenly swiped at Kai and knocked him onto his back again, but pinned him to the ground, "I respect that. But there is already great danger you have brought to me by coming here." Kai was desperately trying to grab his spear, it had flown out of his hand as Wolborg had pushed him down.

"I have enjoyed your voice in this lonely time, but that is now to end!"

Lightning flashed as the wolf lunged forwards. His jaws closed over the body beneath his paw and as the wolf fled to have his meal in peace, he stepped on the spear lying on the ground and shattered it beneath his great paw.

* * *

Rei cursed loudly. He dug his foot into the rocky outcropping and grabbed onto the branch and pulled himself up. His free foot scrambled to find a foothold, but there was nothing. He slid down onto the rocky edge that he had climbed up to. Rei was halfway up a large ravine, and he couldn't get any higher. Thunder clouds boomed overhead and Rei shivered miserably. He attempted to shimmy over the rocky wall a number more times, each ending in failure. Rei finally gritted his teeth and against the screaming pain in his hands and lags, pushed himself up once more. He found a small foothold for his foot and slowly began to climb. 

_I'm doing it! I'm doing it! _He thought gleefully.

Rei was just at the top. He reached a hand over the edge and slowly pushed himself up. The rain clouds boomed louder. Suddenly, the rain descended down like a treacherous wave. Rei was hit full on and knocked down again. He screamed as he fell and flailed about madly. He hit a small outcropping and rolled all the way down the side of the ravine. Rei lay at the base, panting and shaking wildly. Whimpering at the pain in his limbs and the throbbing in his head, he pulled himself up and slowly crawled underneath a small outcropping. He was blocked from most of the rain, but some dripped down and under the rock and onto his sore head. Rei curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He buried his face into the back of his knees and began to cry. He sat there, tormented by pain, wind and rain. He sobbed until the fatigue finally caused him to fall unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei woke the next morning, exhausted, famished and dehydrated. He tried to go back to sleep, maybe this place was all just a bad dream… maybe, when he woke up, he could go and fight Tyson for the title of World Champion, knowing all-to-well that _he_ would've beaten Kai.

Finally, he pushed himself to his feet and cursed weakly as he hit his head on the rock above him. Staying, low, Rei crawled out and looked around.

He was still in the rocky canyon, there was now a fairly large stream running through it, thanks to the rainfall last night. Some plants had even sprouted overnight, red berries looking good enough to eat hung heavily off their stems and leaves. His stomach growled loudly and he proceeded to the stream. He stopped at the edge and kneeled down, placing his hands sin the alarmingly cold, but refreshing water, and cupping it in his hands to drink from. He drank until he was un-dehydrated and then removed his shoes and wadded across, biting his tongue to keep from yelping in surprise at how cold the water was.

Upon reaching the other side, he quickly shook off his feet and placed his shoes back on, then climbed up the cliff side until he was perched in the middle of the fruit-bearing plants. Cautiously, he plucked a red, ripened fruit and looked it over… what if it was poisonous? Would it kill him? _Could_ it kill him? Rei shivered at the thought, but knew he had to eat soon, and so, eyes shut tight and a hand on his stomach, he bit into it.

The taste was surprisingly cool, and refreshing. He savored it and then greedily ate the rest of it. Before he knew what he had done, Rei had swallowed another two, but he quickly stopped himself, and unwillingly gathered them in the belly of his shirt, where he could carry them back to his 'cave'.

Rei went back across the stream, still in agony from the cold around his ankles. His limbs were quite sore, but it all seemed far away as he looked down proudly at his 'home' and his surroundings. He just might survive after all…

* * *

Tyson lazily lifted the coke to his mouth. He took a half-hearted gulp, some dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt. It blended in with the rest of the stains already on there. He didn't care… no one cared. No one had come by to see him… Hitoshi still hated him… there was still no news on Grandpa… 

Oh, how he missed the old man. Hitoshi had drunk down all the alcohol, so Tyson had to suffer with trying to drink all those feelings away with pop. It just wasn't fair, everyone who came by, came for Hitoshi, and was startled when they learned he had a little brother. Didn't anyone know who the World Champion was anymore?

He stared at the TV, still not really understanding what he was watching, and defiantly gaining weight.

The door opened, causing Tyson to cringe, Hitoshi was home.

"Hey," Tyson said, trying to be nice. Hitoshi took one look at him and snorted in disgust.

"How's Grandpa?" Tyson asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Hitoshi retorted angrily.

"But I can't! You won't drive me!" Tyson cried.

Suddenly Hitoshi's shoulders began to shake with the tears that were forming in his eyes… another mood swing, "I- Well too bad Tyson! Just go walk there you lazy ass!" he suddenly changed to anger. Tyson pulled back and seemed to shrink.

"And You Know What Else? You're A Fat Pig, So You Aren't Going To Be Eating For A While Until You've Lost Some Weight! So Clean Up And Go… Just Go Do _Something_!" Hitoshi screamed. He grabbed a plastic container, of the Chinese food Tyson had eaten a couple nights ago, and hurled it at his younger brother, hitting Tyson squarely on the head. Tyson cried out in pain and turned to cry into the couch cushion beside him.

Hitoshi was such a jerk!

* * *

The older Granger left his screaming, weak, baby brother and went into his room. The air smelt funny… almost smoky. With a sadistic smile, he took the needle from his pocket and slid it into his arm, gasping slightly at the relief that followed. 

Yes, he, the once-great Hitoshi Ganger, was a drug addict. It was all that was left for him, when his classmates at collage had called him a nerd and shunned him for teaching 'baby sports', and called him a freak because he was agile and capable and smart, and they weren't. His girlfriend, his only friend, had left him the moment he began to lose popularity… the only thing left was pot…

Tyson wouldn't understand. No one could. He kept so many secrets from the world… so damn many. Everyone was trying to break into him, oozing through the cracks in his shell.

He had to get them, out, had to keep them out. They couldn't get in… they couldn't find out. He wouldn't let them!

Hitoshi backed into a corner of his room and sank down against the cool, smooth wall. He curled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, placing his chin on the back of his knees. Slowly, a mad laughter escaped his lips. He began laughing incredibly hard as he watched them all squirm, trying to get under his skin… they were so pathetic!

_What are you laughing about?_

Hitoshi gasped and looked up, "Wh-who's there?" he asked quickly.

_It's only me._

Looking onto his dresser, Hitoshi saw the mask worn by Jin-of-the-Gale. Was Jin _angry _at him?

"What do you w-want?" Hitoshi asked angrily, Jin would not get into him. He would block the other out like he had everyone else.

_There's nothing funny about using drugs or cutting yourself… I don't understand. Tell me why you're laughing?_

Hitoshi looked down guiltily as Jin continued, looking at the scars on his arms…

But Jin wouldn't understand, of course. He was perfect, he always had the armor to keep everyone else out.

"What do you care? All you want is to be the one who's always right again!" Hitoshi snapped.

_Don't be so angry. I've done nothing wrong, now tell me what's going on with you._

"No one will understand… so just leave me alone…" Hitoshi looked away into the darkness.

_I won't. So just talk to me._

"No."

_Why? Are you afraid?_

"Shut. Up."

_Why? Do you know why you've done this to yourself?_

"SHUT UP!" Hitoshi screamed. He leapt forwards and grabbed the mask of the dresser and threw it to the floor. He grabbed books, papers, blankets and pillows and threw them over Jin, trying to keep him quiet…

Trying to kill him…

Satisfied, after hearing nothing from Jin, Hitoshi sat back and sighed gratefully.

_Why are you trying to be rid of me?_

Hitoshi screamed and ripped the pile apart. He clutched Jin in his hands and squeezed it. His hands began to bleed at the effort, but Jin was also screaming… blood dripping form the mask as he died.

_No! Please, Hitoshi! I just want to help! Don't do this! PLEASE!_

And then he was silent.

With a predatory, and quite mad, gleam in his eye. Hitoshi smiled. He wanted to dance around in joy! Jin was gone, he could not hold him back to the life he once had. Nothing could… except…

Tyson and the old man… they wouldn't understand what he was becoming. They had to go…

Tyson would leave, after not eating for a while… but Grandpa… the doctors had said he would make a full recovery… he would try and make everything like it was before…

_He_ had to go…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitoshi burned Jin alive, sticking his own hands in to make sure none of what Jin used to be would remain, he then went and burned the ashes again and again, a smile on his face the whole time.

He would leave nothing that would remind him of the past. Without a second thought, Hitoshi threw his launcher, ripcord and blade into the flames. He smiled as he heard the 'mighty' Metal Drigger scream as the flames ripped it apart.

Nothing could remain of the past…

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS ANGSTY! Ummm… it was really bugging me, how strange Hitoshi was acting and all, so I had to write this from his point of view… I have no clue what's going to happen in the next chapter, so please sit tight while I update my other stories and _try _to figure out a plot for this story XD Nahahaha, is Kai really dead? I'm not afraid to kill him... so there's an evil cliffhanger for you folks!**

**R&R please, tell me what you think.**

**Demenior**

**p.s. I'm not saying Hitoshi is a bad guy, he's just suffering as much as Tyson is with Grandpa in the hospital and Kai and Rei missing without any explanation.**


	5. Rei

_**Land Of Beasts**_

**Beyblade and all likeliness is © to Takao Aoki**

**Chapter 5: Rei**

'**Rei Think-talking'**

'_Other things'_

(Is that confusing? You'll understand later on X3)

Rousing from a light, long sleep. The boy lifted his head, it was dark, slowly becoming light and the deer herd was at his little stream. He quietly picked up his spear and walked out of his cave, looking down on the gorge. He had moved up the hillside after his old 'home' had been threatened to flood as the rain made the stream rise.

Without a sound he crept down, slow enough that the deer didn't notice him. They were larger than the creatures back on earth, making them more dangerous, but with more meat. Step by step he made his way down, looking up slowly; he tested the wind and then quietly moved upstream. Leaping across the river, he stalked back to his prey. Down close to the ground, almost on all fours. His amber eyes scanned the group of creatures as he slowly inched forwards, searching for the weakest. Though the one he went after was the weakest, there was a large chance it could still, get away. He would have to work quickly an injure it enough that it would die within a day or two, tracking it all that time, because he knew no sure way to kill them. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped forwards until he was a few meters away. With an alarming cry, he sprang from hiding and was upon the deer closest to him in an instant. It screamed and tried to run, but he gouged his spear into its side and continued hacking at the thigh and chest as it stumbled and tried to flee.

Rei no longer cared for the anguished cries it made, he had to eat and this was his food. It was simple as that. He stabbed again and again at the neck, until it fell back onto the grass. The others had fled already, but he was still quiet. One did not know what beasts could be around. Hands shaking with excitement from his first, instant kill, he hoisted the deer over newly muscled shoulders, tanned from the sun, and nimbly strolled back to his old 'home' He quickly took his knife of stone, handmade, and cut open his prey, discarding nothing, for everything needed to be used. He finally built his fire and smoked all the meat, adding crushed leaves and dried herbs for flavor. Smiling, he cleaned the fur in the water, now used to and unfazed by the cold. He then hung it over the overhand to tan in the sun.

Smiling, Rei took a bite of his newly smoked meat, then spat it out in alarm and quickly added some more herbs to the rest of the batch and to his own before daring to take another bite. He smiled in content and took a drink from the stream. Rei cleaned his spear and then quickly went back up to his cave. He slipped through the opening; he had closed it off with rocks so it was somewhat difficult to get in for larger animals. Inside, he checked to make sure everything was in order and then tended to his fire. He went back a bit further, checking his bed of furs and branches and leaves and moss he had dared to collect from the outskirts of the forest on the other side of the ravine. He still hadn't been able to climb up the one side of the gorge, but he didn't want to anymore. Quickly, he leapt out and slid down the hillside, going back to his 'kitchen' and taking the smoked meat and ran back up to his cave. He placed the meat in a small hole he had carved out and then sealed it up again, so that no beast would scent it. Next, he slipped down again and put out the fire and checked on his new fur. It was still drying, and would continue for the next couple of days at least. Then he ran across the river and plucked a number of fruits on the other side.

Grinning, he ran his tongue across his red-rimmed lips as he savored the taste of the fruits. He lay them down in his cave and selected another and ate it. Then, he put them in another hole below the meat storage. He went out of his cave again and worked with the fur for a while.

As the sun began to sink in the sky, Rei took the fur and brought it into his den. He then set it by the fire and tied it up with reeds so it would flatten out while it dried.

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. Rei turned and took one last survey of the area, hopping from rock to rock along the cliff-side and checking for unwanted trespassers. His feet missed no stone, nor fell on any that were lose. He was in perfect tune with his surroundings and his own self. Except, the gnawing of loneliness that nibbled at his soul. He had not spoken, except to cry out in pain or utter a curse in frustration, for nearly a month or so. That caused something to happen to one's mentality. Rei now believed every rock to be his friend, as if it spoke to him personally. Everything around him spoke, softly or not, Rei felt he had no control over it.

He went back to his cave and slipped in, dropping down beside the fire and warming his numb hands. Winter was coming, the plants had told him. Suddenly, Rei heard a 'coo' coming from nearby. He grabbed his spear and was on his feet in an instant.

'_Hello.'_

'**Who… what are you?' **Rei 'said' quietly.

A small, tawny-colored fox-like animal crawled in through his 'door'. Rei narrowed his eyes suspiciously at it. It looked at him for a moment with gold-green eyes, then trotted over on black-tipped paws and seated itself by the fire.

'_I need a place for the night.'_

'**I've never seen a creature as bold as yourself. What are you?'**

'_What will you call me?'_

'**You look like a fox… or maybe a cat, to me.'**

'_And what would those things be?'_

Rei was silent for a moment. He seated himself down again, still watching the creature, but thinking carefully. Where had those names come from? It had been so long he had almost forgotten! Blinking a few times, he slowly remembered a bit of his old home, but it all seemed so strange, compared what he was now used to.

'**Never mind.' **He finally said.

'_Such strange things you beasts do. I don't think I'll ever understand.'_

'**I- I'm not a… beast. I'm a human… only.'**

She briefly looked up to him, but then settled down once more and tucked her forepaws gracefully beneath her.

'_What… is a human?'_

Rei was silent for a moment.

'**A human… well, the mostly look like me, but there are a lot of differences, like in the hair, the eyes, the size, the voice, the skin and all that.'**

'_I see. How many humans are there? I have never heard of you.'_

'**Millions… Billions! Maybe even trillions! I'm not really sure.'**

'_Where do you hide, for surly such a large race should not be unheard of unless it is hidden?'_

'**We… we don't –hide-. We live in a different dimension….'**

'_What race governs you then?' _she asked, seemingly unfazed by his reply.

'**We aren't' ruled by anything else. In my world, we're the strongest creatures there.'**

'_Then you must be the immortals of your world.'_

'**No… Immortality is… not –possible- in my world.'**

The fox-cat leapt to her feet and hissed in confusion.

'_What type of world does not have immortals? That is the way of things, it always has been! But… that- that would make you a… a mortal!'_

'**Yes… what is wrong with that?'**

'_You… you look like the beasts, when they are in their other form. They will be angered… never before has a… a human come to our land before… I remember now! I remember! I have been told stories of your type, destroying forests to make way for your own greed, killing on another for jealousy or reasons unknown! You filthy beasts will only bring us our demise!' _she turned, and with a flick of her tail, was gone.

Rei was… stunned for some time. He sat, cross-legged with his fingers folded together and his chin resting on them, for quite a while. He stared aimlessly into the flames and pondered on what the little creature had 'said' to him.

Still wondering, he stripped out of his clothes, and folded them and neatly placed them all by his bed and crawled under the furs as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rei crawled out of his furs at dawn once more, stumbling tiredly as he put his clothes back on and loosely tied his long hair up with what was left of the cloth he had always used.

He took a small handful of meat and stuffed it into his pockets, grabbed a fruit and quickly ate it. He untied the fur and carefully took it down the cliff and soaked it in the water so that it wouldn't be stiff as a board. He shook it out and laid it on the rock to dry again. He worked with the fur for a few hours, stretching and bending it to keep it flexible, and getting rid of the leftover blood and skin. (I have no clue how to actually make furs and skin things and junk, so I'm making this up) Once done, he took the meat out of his pocket and slowly ate it, enjoying the taste and feeling of content in his belly.

Rei dragged out the rest of the deer carcass from below and cut it up as much as he could. His arm began to throb and protest against all the blows and hits he was making, and he finally had to stop. Right arm hanging limp and throbbing, Rei lit a fire, wincing at the slight pain when he had to use both hands to do so, then used his left hand and set everything up and smoked the meat. He yawned tiredly and thought about what had happened last night, with the cat-fox… what would he call her other than cat-fox or fox-cat? Rei snorted and shook his head, suddenly springing up in alarm as the meat fell into the flames. As he leapt up, he hit his head on the low overhand above him and cursed loudly, kicking his fire in an attempt to save his food. He gathered up what he could, but much of it had been destroyed or was beyond saving. Rei growled and muttered a few more curses under his breath and set the next bit of meat sticks upon the small, sharpened branches and stuck them into the ground to cook.

After he had cooked all he could without cutting up any more meat, Rei took it all back up to his cave and put it in his meat hole. He needed to stock up all he could, no telling how tough the winters might be here, nor how long they would last.

Rei then went across the stream and plucked as many ripe, red fruits as he could, when he felt no one was looking- he ate a few of them- and then ran back across the river and placed them in his fruit storage.

Smiling at the mornings work, Rei decided to take a bath, so he gathered up the furs he had fashioned into slight clothing and his spear and went upstream from his cave. He came to a deep area, large, but not like a lake. It was fed by a few waterfalls that came down from the rocks and fed his life-giving stream. He stripped down, taking off every last bit of cloth and leapt into the water, gasping in shock of how cold it was on his entire body.

He paddled around a bit, loosening up the tense muscles in his right shoulder and floated in the water. His hair floated around him and he couldn't help but let out a slight gurgle of laughter as it tickled his back. Suddenly, he heard a purr from the shore and looked over to see the cat-fox from last night. With a squeak, it leapt into the water and swam over to him. Rei laughed out loud as it batted at his hair, mistaking it for some strange water animal.

Rei swam over to the waterfalls, the cat-fox following as close as it dared for its small size would mean it would only be crushed and dragged under by the falling liquid. Rei sat under one and washed his hair with it, using his fingers to comb out the knots and pluck out twigs and dirt. He stood up and rubbed himself down as if he were in a shower and then fell back into the 'lake'. The cat-fox quickly swam up to him, purring. It sneezed suddenly as it took in a mouthful of water. Rei wiped his face off, and with a smirk, splashed it back.

Last night's event seemed to have been forgotten as the two played in the water like good friends would.

Finally pulling himself out, Rei shook himself off and dressed in the furs he had brought, but while looking for a moccasin, he found it missing. An energetic 'coo' beside him took his attention and he found his 'shoe' running to and fro, the cat-fox inside. Rei let out a merry chuckle and ran after it, and gave it a slight scolding once he had gotten his foot piece back.

The cat-fox stayed with Rei after that, following him everywhere, and serving as he only ties to sanity- for the human mind cannot live alone for too long without loosing what and who it is. He eventually named her Keena.

* * *

Winter came quickly, without warning or mercy. Rei and Keena were trapped inside the cave for nearly three days before the first blizzard finally stopped enough to venture out and get fresh water and explore their changed surroundings.

Everything was trapped within a snowy white envelopment. Nothing was left untouched. Rei noticed some paw prints running across the snow, meaning some form of life had been out here already, but they weren't very large so he dismissed the subject. Keena cooed and chirped as she ran around, tumbling over and through the snow and leaping at the snowflakes still falling from the sky.

Rei found his beloved stream had frozen over, meaning they might not have any water! But Keena, being smarted that she seemed or wanted to be at time, showed him an area where the ice was very thin, and when Rei broke it, he realized that only the top layer of water had frozen, the cold water beneath still ran down the gorge.

He filled his carved rocks with as much water as he could, then went back up to his cave and set them just outside the entryway- so that they wouldn't evaporate inside. He took a meat stick and carefully ripped it in two, giving half to Keena who happily chewed on her piece. Maybe, just maybe they'd make it through….

* * *

One morning, Rei awoke to find that Keena was nowhere to be found! He was worried sick for her, but could not go searching for fear of getting lost. She did not return for two days, and when she finally did, she ran and curled up right in his lap and purred loudly.

* * *

While throughout the winter, Rei ate less and less, he became skinnier. He avoided eating at any cost, for fear they would run out of meat and the fruits and he had yet to find some other source of food in this white land. While he thinned, Keena seemed to fatten.

It wasn't till nearly a month into winter that Rei finally realized why. Keena was going to have… kittens! He almost slapped himself for being so stupid, that's why she had been gone for two days, probably some sort of mating time for her type.

A week or so later, Keena had her kittens, three of them. A tawny-beige colored girl with a white-tipped tail, a ruddy-brown colored girl who looked much like her mother, and the third was a white boy, black paws and black-tipped tail. Rei adored all three of them, though Keena never let them away from her for long.

* * *

The deer cautiously came to the stream, their ears flicked about nervously. They were weary of all surroundings now, anything could be hiding in the snow or behind a rock they had failed to notice because of the white powder everywhere.

They went down to the stream and broke it open with their fore-hooves. One by one, they drank quickly and were continuously looking up, ears swiveling round, for any sign of danger.

Suddenly one of the doe's bucked and the whole herd bolted. They raced up the gorge, their hunted now following them at a maddened pace, spear in his hand.

Rei followed at a pace maddened by hunger. He, Keena and the kits were almost out of meat now and winter showed no signs of letting up. His feet never slipped in the snow, nor did he skid at all. With a cry closer to some sort of animal than man, he leapt forwards and threw his spear into the haunches of a trailing deer. It bellowed and fell, but then struggled up and began running again.

Rei growled and picked up his spear that had fallen from the deer and began running again, following the hoof prints and trail of blood.

He trailed the deer for nearly a day and a night before it finally died. Rei was far too exhausted once he had finally dragged it over by a small overhand in which he rested. He decided, after snuggling back as far as he possibly could, that he would spend the night out here. He gathered wood and things to burn from that of which he found in some bird nests, long abandoned.

* * *

Rei awoke the next morning and stretched out, feeling quite numb, but otherwise alright. He got up and stretched, looking around as he got his bearings and went to pick up the deer carcass, when something caught his eye.

A piece of white fabric lay on the snow, standing out due to its now slightly faded gray coloring. Rei walked over and picked it up curiously. Running it between his forefinger and thumb, he tried to remember where he had seen something like this before, it was not form his clothing, he knew.

Suddenly it struck him. Rei leapt back and let out words that were cracked and foreign to him, after not speaking for many, many days.

"Kai! Kai is nearby!"

**OOOOOOOO! How's that? Cliffy enough for you people? Hope you enjoyed this X3 was hell trying to write. But I don't think there'll be so much angst now, cause things are gonna start to get better for Kai and Rei! D As for Tyson, we'll have to see. R&R please and thank you! I love you all, my wonderful reviewers! You keep this story alive!**

**p.s. for once, I know what I'm gonna call the next chapter, it will be: Kai**

**Love you all!**

**Demenior **


	6. Kai

_**Land of Beasts**_

**Beyblade and all related characters are © to Takao Aoki, all unrecognizable characters and this plot belong to me.**

**Chapter 6: Kai**

**(mind you, this chapter is what happened to Kai while he was away from Rei- so it's a year in the past and at the end it should be caught up to the time we were in, in the previous chapter)**

Dawn stroked its fingers across the refreshed forest. Dew lay like a blanket over the green grass. Water dripped from the leaves in the trees and pooled in the small holes of the roots of great wood giants. Springs and streams surged with new life and rivers had fattened on a hearty meal. Some trees lay on the ground now, beginning to rot away after being knocked down from the winds of the storm.

In the midst of the woods lay a large bulk of white fur, one of the last remaining beasts of the world. His fur was damp with rainwater, his wings of ice and the ice around his neck and paws had grown tremendously after drinking in the life force from the rain.

And against his side, curled against the fur, was a 'small', scrawny, shivering human. The wolf was curled around the boy as best he could without hurting him, his muzzle lying near the boy's body. The human had slept fitfully through the night, struggling with a fever and sickness from dehydration and starvation. The wolf knew he needed to be nourished soon.

"Wake up, Brave Warrior," he whispered kindly.

The human recognized the name from somewhere in his sub-consciousness and slowly his dim, glossy mahogany eyes opened.

"Wh-where am… I?" he asked weakly, not taking in much of his surroundings.

"You are in the morning of a new day. The sun is young in the sky and the forest is reborn once more. Get up and I will go hunt you some food and take you to drink from a stream," Wolborg replied calmly.

It was only then that the events of last night came back to Kai. With a started he tried to push himself away from the wolf, though to weak to run very far, and looked around desperately for **anything** to aid him should the wolf attack again. But Wolborg didn't. Kai was still in too fevered a mind to really do much but obey, and he would never fight off an attack- from anything- let alone a beast.

"Fear not, Brave Warrior. I have no intention to harm you. Last night I was testing you, and playing a cover-up for my actions. For there were beasts about, in the storm, the sky, the forest and the ground beneath us. They would have learned that I aid the Rebellion and would kill me, and then you would stand no chance against them and would die," Wolborg explained.

Kai nodded quietly. All he wanted was to curl up and sleep… just sleep for an eternity….

Wolborg got to his paws, stretched out, and then lowered his head beside Kai for the human to climb on. Kai feverishly obeyed and the wolf took off at a light trot, Kai sitting in the mane of fur in the back of his neck, just in front of the ring of icicles around Wolborg's throat.

The wolf plodded through the woods, stopping occasionally to sniff the moist ground and the air. Kai realized how empty he felt… no food… no water… Why wouldn't Wolborg just let him sleep? His fur was so soft and warm… just to close his eyes for a few minutes….

"Don't! If you give in now, I will not be able to save you, Warrior. Stay awake, it will not be much longer before we reach the stream," Wolborg commanded harshly.

Kai was jolted out of his relaxing mind and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision, then nodded quietly. Wolborg finally stopped and lowered himself to the ground. Kai slid off; half fell, and leaned against the wolf for a brief moment before making his way over and kneeling by the stream. He hesitantly reached his shaking fingers into the water, and, not feeling much seeing as his hands had gone numb long ago, he cupped up lots of water and drank greedily.

Once he had had his fill, he could see and think a bit clearer, but now he was more aware than ever of the pain in his body and the growling rumble of his stomach. Kai also felt clammy and cursed inwardly for getting sick, now, of all times!

Wolborg allowed the boy to climb up onto his neck again and then he sprang off at a faster pace, Kai clutching onto the white fur to keep from falling. Finally Wolborg stopped and crouched down.

"Stay down and low, Warrior. Watch me hunt so you will be able to hunt for yourself in the future," Wolborg whispered calmly. Kai nodded and peered through the bushes.

Up ahead…

There was nothing.

Kai looked to Wolborg confusedly, but the wolf nodded once again to the clearing.

"Look for their shape, not color."

Kai narrowed his eyes, and suddenly he was aware of a whole herd of deer-like beasts before him. Their thick fur was a blend from brown to green, matching perfectly with the surrounding flora. The bucks all had large, large antlers that would make any deer on earth jealous and any hunter second-guess any thought of hunting the beasts. Their hooves looked strong and thick, defiantly fatal if kicked by one. The does looked basically the same, but with no antlers and their overall size was noticeably smaller.

Wolborg was advancing around the herd, going more downwind, in a slow crawl through the trees. Kai was amazed at how such a large wolf could just disappear and slip around. No wonder he had been caught off guard that night.

Wait…

Wolborg meant for him to **eat** one of **those** huge deer? Was it even possible for any normal human to consume so much? But then again, the large wolf would probably also share the meal, and so he would eat most of the deer. Only take what you need…

Suddenly, the wolf erupted from the woods in all his glory. Fangs barred and snarling, claws out and scything at the doe before him. The whole herd bolted. Wolborg landed on the back of the doe, digging his ice-cold fangs into her neck like a lion would on its own prey. She bellowed in pain and turned her head to try and spit at Wolborg, but instead the spit flew at Kai.

Instinctively the Russian ducked out of the way, and when he sat up, he beheld something frightening indeed.

Despite the small size of the female 'deer' and their seeming lack of defense against predators… their spit was poison. The leaves Kai had been peering through were almost completely burned away. He shuddered, realizing that had he not ducked… Kai shook his head, not wanting to think about it, and looked up as he heard the deer bellow one last time.

Wolborg had kept a firm hold on the back of its neck until now, and he had just torn the jugular with his sharp fangs. The wolf let out a triumphant howl. Kai slowly crept form his hiding place and jumped slightly when Wolborg turned to him.

"Now, make a fire. You must cook the meat before you eat it."

Kai nodded obediently, looking around. He managed to find some dry branches, though they probably wouldn't burn all that well. He put them in a pile near the carcass and went to work trying to use two sticks to light the fire. It was difficult, and he had done it with Dranzer before, but with one person Kai almost was unable to get the wood to light.

He was taking his time, shuddering as he took pieces of meat from the deer and stabbed them onto sticks like a shish-ka-bob**(1). **

"What were those?" Kai finally asked, looking towards the deer.

"Ah, sadly they have no name that your tongue can pronounce. They are usually just referred to as prey, here. Or stags and hinds. But there is no real name for them," Wolborg nodded, eyeing the bloody meat hungrily.

"And the… 'hinds' can spit poison? Since when did deer spit poison?" Kai questioned, turning the stick as he spoke to allow the meat to cook on both sides.

"You forget, young one, that these are not 'deer' as you know them. This is the dieing realm of the beast. Not Earth. But yes, the doe eat a special type of plant that, mixed with a few other plants, creates a very strong poison in their second stomach, where they hold it until it is needed to release. Then they spit it at the attacker as you saw there." Wolborg hovered over the dead body, and then sighed slightly as Kai asked another question.

"And so you expect **me** to kill one of them?"

"Yes. The best way is to attack where they cannot reach you. Their only vulnerable spot is right at the base of their necks, in the back, for both sexes. If you can cause a deep injury there, they will die almost instantly, or within a day or two. You might need to track them sometimes." Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Wolborg already had his fangs in the carcass and was eating happily.

With a start, Kai realized the meat was burning and quickly blew it out. He sighed semi-contently, eager to take a bite. He swallowed the first few strips without realizing, and then was able to slow a bit nearer to the end.

Wolborg, finally done with the meat, was ling nearby and licking his paws like a large kitten. Kai finally looked at the wolf, properly, and was glad he had such a powerful… friend? Wolborg had saved his life after all, and was teaching him the ways of this land. But no, Wolborg was a mentor, not a … friend.

"So what now?" Kai asked.

Wolborg yawned lazily, "Now. We sleep. I have a full belly and the sun is warm on my fur. You are free to explore, but I do not advise it. The forest is full of enemies."

Kai nodded quietly. He finally kicked out the fire, then crawled over to Wolborg and curled up in the warm fur.

* * *

"Ah! Dammit! It hurts!" Kai cried.

"I know it does! But if you had only sprang when I told you so, you wouldn't be in pain and we could be eating right now!" Wolborg snarled angrily.

Kai had been learning to hunt again. He had grown careless from Wolborg always getting a kill, thinking it would be easy and had sprang from their hiding place before Wolborg has said it was the right time. Kai was now paying for it, after getting his hand spat on by a doe. Wolborg had quickly come and was freezing the burning wound, but now Kai would have an ugly reminder not to be careless.

Finally, Kai had been able to hold back his whimpering**(2) **and the acid was not spreading anymore. Wolborg sighed in annoyment and lay down on the forest floor.

"You were foolish and reckless, Kai. Had you been alone, you would still be screaming in pain and be forced to cut your hand off, had you wanted to survive."

Kai winced visibly from Wolborg's words. The wolf only used his name when he was deathly serious. And the wolf was fuming with anger. Kai held his burned hand, it had been burned to the bone, but the acid had also seared it closed so now it looked eerie, frightening like something out of a horror movie, and reminded Kai of Star Wars…

He hung his head low, finding his feet and the ground around them suddenly very intriguing.

Biting his lip slightly, Kai swallowed his pride and then muttered quietly, "I'm sorry…"

The wolf sighed, though not angry anymore, "Now, we have to have your hand covered up. It is now a weak point- seeing as the bone won't be protected now by the skin."

Kai shuddered and looked down at his hand. He nodded quietly and sat down facing Wolborg.

"Use some of the leather from that hide you're drying. It should be ready by now," Wolborg said. Kai looked up and nodded quietly.

"I'll go now."

"DO you know the way," Wolborg asked.

"Yes." Wolborg nodded at this and so Kai, taking his new spear, took off in the direction of 'home'.

Making his way through the woods had become easier. Kai had learned from Wolborg, how to slip and slide through the undergrowth at a breakneck pace without making much sound. He was still learning, and so slipped on a few raised roots and some soft, decayed leaves, but almost **no** hassle.

He arrived at the tree, hollowed out halfway up, and quickly leapt up the smaller branches before slipping in through the hole in the trunk. Inside there wasn't much, a small bundle of twigs for a fire to keep the depression warm. There was a bundle of furs to one side, his bed, and a small storage of meat. Kai took the water container, a small wooden bowl, from near the meat and had a sip to quench his thirst before grabbing a handmade knife of flint, and sliding back down the tree.

He approached the tanning hide carelessly, and took it from over the fire. Kai shuddered slightly as he caught a glimpse of his hand, the back of it nearly burned off. Wolborg had completely frozen his hand, so there was no pain… right now at least. He'd have to find one of the plants he had been shown by the wolf to relieve some pain later on.

Kai measured the thickness and then cut a strip from the hide. He put the hide back over the fire to dry and then went to the stream nearby and washed the strip of cloth. The water felt extremely strange on his burned hand, and it was almost an almost nauseating feeling. He washed off the blood and herbs had had put on the hide to make it into leather and then any other bacteria that might have formed over the skin. Once he was satisfied, he wrapped it around his hand so that it covered the burn, but did not hinder his usage of his right hand.

"Feeling better, is it?" came a growl from behind him. Kai turned around and nodded.

Wolborg sniffed the drying leather over the fire and nodded contently. A slight breeze blew past and suddenly the wolf lifted his head. His features broke into a broad smile and he howled loudly. Kai jumped at the sound, not having the wolf howl before.

"Ah! Winter finally comes, Brave Warrior. You will need to stock up on meat before it snows, or you will face hungry days indeed," Wolborg cried, more happily than he should've in saying those words, but pleased that **his** season was coming to the woods.

Kai nodded slowly, not too excited about winter. Would it snow? And if it did- how deep? Would Wolborg leave when spring came? Who would be around if Wolborg left- Kai had no one else-

Rei…

Kai had completely forgotten the neko-jin recently. His body trembled as he realized Rei **must** be dead. There was no way the younger boy could've ever survived on his own- without someone to help him no less. How long had they been separated… almost a year? It seemed too much. With thoughts of Rei came back the familiar pang in his gut, the need to go 'home'. To earth. Where he had friends… yes… where he had _friends_. Kai realized how much he now appreciated companionship and… friendship.

And then suddenly, it came. Kai couldn't control himself. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_Crying? I never cry- I **can't** cry! Gods, who am I kidding? I was terrible to Rei, and now he's dead! I'll never get to apologize to Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary- everyone! I'll never be able to say sorry for what I've done and said to them! I can't believe what a jerk I've been! Why didn't I appreciate them before? And now… I'm all alone… I always wanted to be alone, but never was able too. And now that I have my wish, I don't want it! I don't want to be alone!_

Kai suddenly felt a comforting muzzle on his shoulder. He unconsciously leaned into Wolborg for support. The wolf vaguely understood the emotional stress Kai was feeling, and he wasn't going to let the boy think he was all alone.

"Come. We shall hunt after you rest, Brave Warrior," Wolborg whispered quietly.

Kai nodded, smiling slightly at his nickname.

* * *

They didn't get a chance to go hunting. When Kai had woken up, the wolf had commanded him to take one last walk outside, and then got back in. There were heavy clouds in the sky, nearly bursting with snow and sleet.

It wasn't long before the blizzard hit, and Kai nearly froze to death the first day. He had no covering for the opening to the little hole in the tree he called home. Cold winds and snow flew in freely. Wolborg quickly took care of this and froze the leather they had been making over the door, letting a small bit hang off freely to allow air passage.

The three days were not very enjoyable. There was nothing to do. Kai was not able to communicate with Wolborg over all three days, but he knew the wolf was still watching over him. He had a chance to think over many things. And his hand finally started to burn and ache. Kai hadn't had a chance to get any 'pain-killers' for the burn, which was sealed over with a small layer of skin that had grown back over the bone, but the initial outline of the bone was still there.

The Russian ached to go outside, to run, and to not be so confined. He slept a lot, or just lay on his pile of furs. There was nothing else to do. For some time Kai began carving various lines, sometimes trying his hand at images, but just doing something gave him a slight sense of tranquility.

Finally, Kai woke up not knowing whether it was day or night, to Wolborg calling his name.

"Are you still alive, Brave Warrior? Or did that little chill freeze your hide?" the wolf called playfully.

Kai smirked and pushed the stiff leather open. He was shocked to see a thick layer of snow all along the ground. He was positive it would come up to his thighs, or waist at the highest. It curled around Wolborg's paws coldly, but didn't seem to bother the white wolf.

"Come, now, let's go hunting and surprise some prey!" Wolborg cried playfully, tail wagging.

Kai shivered, and then leapt down. The snow was as deep as he had thought, but it still surprised him. More than ever he was grateful for Wolborg rescuing him from death. The wolf took off at a breakneck, energetic run. As he ran, Kai was checking himself over, noting where some winter improvements would be needed on his attire. Sadly, he also noticed that his scarves were torn up. Kai ripped a shred off the end that could catch on something easily, and with a huff of annoyance, let the wind take it. It took route out of the forest and into the nearby ravine. Wolborg had cautioned Kai not to go near there, rock falls were too common and the ground was slopped and unsteady to tread on. It was not a very safe habitat. Nothing, especially a human, could survive there.

They found a herd of 'deer' and Wolborg chased them with a playful passion. The wolf was joyous to be leaping about in the snow and cold, and quickly overtook a deer. Kai wasn't very hungry, and so waited patiently as Wolborg ate his fill of the meat.

Having friends wasn't so bad after all, Kai decided as he watched Wolborg.

_I just wish I knew that earlier…_

_I'm sorry, Rei…_

**Shish-ka-bobs… food on a stick**

**(2) Kai was whimpering… he's becoming more 'human' and besides that… he basically just got his hand burned off by acid o.0**

**An Update! Let's all rejoice! HUZZAH! So… wow, I never realized that the beginning was that long. I know it seems kind'a crammed up, but go with me, cause this and the previous chapter are important to Kai and Rei's character development in this fiction. Their reunion should be soon! Hooray! **

**R&R please and thank you!**

**Demenior**


End file.
